


遗忘之人 The Forgotten One

by AlexMiles



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMiles/pseuds/AlexMiles
Summary: A story of how these two men can get intertwined, of Aiden's post-WD2 life, and of how life works for all of us.





	遗忘之人 The Forgotten One

2025年5月1日，周四，晴。  
  
这是个和网络说的一样好的天气，薄薄的云像画布一样铺展开，一层一层染上日出的暖色。清晨的气息，昨晚看天气预报时，艾登就已经预想了此刻的风景，当时他坐在床边浏览手机，一边喝着杯子里的睡前温水，持续几天灰闷的天空不能说让他“受够了”，但也足够让他有些期待即将见到太阳的一个早晨。  
  
艾登睁开眼时已经有阳光照进卧室，他下意识地伸手去够床头柜上的手机，然而作祟的手指往旁边一滑，带下了水杯，稀里哗啦地响声警醒又恼人。这下他彻底醒了，做着口型无声的抱怨了几句。离闹钟发作还有半小时，他少见的提前起了床。  
  
早餐用完了冰箱里最后的水果，牛奶也只剩半盒。艾登算了算剩余的食物能坚持多久，就立马妥协，把超市加进了下班后的行程里，事实上，不如说加进了本来空荡荡的时间里。食材，还有一个新的水杯，他提醒自己，一边咀嚼着热气腾腾的谷物粥。  
  
可能有人会说艾登的早晨普通又健康，但看到他垫着报纸坐在自家门口，眯起眼抽着一根饭后烟时，他们就得改口了。不过这不是持续的习惯，只是今早艾登在打扫完玻璃碎片，发现离上班时间还绰绰有余之后，想要欣赏久别的日出，顺便清空一下大脑而已。  
  
一切看起来都和昨天没什么两样，只不过多了一层晴朗的颜色。有个女人推着婴儿车从灌木丛边走过，对街屋子的草坪上一只狗正围着喷水装置打转。  
  
生命倒是时时在变，即使速度再柔和、再平缓，也无法被停止，无法阻挡的任什么也拦不下。他可能会在这座小镇里老去，停止呼吸，被埋在公墓里等着伙计偶尔捎来的鲜花，对了，不管是日出还是阴雨，他都能一点不漏地享受。  
  
“早，皮尔斯，”一个人影出现在砖块路的尽头，是瑞秋道奇，在这个五月的清晨穿上了热裤的女孩。她斜挎着电脑包，看起来对见到艾登格外欣喜，“我本来觉得这么早来敲门可能会吵到你，现在看来这不是问题了。”她笑了笑，“是我的电脑，得让你帮忙才行。”  
  
艾登深深吸上最后一口，随即掐灭了烟，说:“你可以把它给我，等会我带去店里。不过，”他招招手示意女孩过来，“我先看看是什么问题。”  
  
“没法开机了。”瑞秋步子很快，来到他身旁坐下，把电脑包递了过去，“昨天它突然死机了，之后每一次打开都会卡在蓝屏，我尝试了很久，最后还是明白需要专业人士来处理。”  
  
专业人士耳朵夹着烟，正审查着这台故障的机器。果然，光标沉默地闪了几闪后，霸占屏幕的蓝色上现出一行行在瑞秋看来只能是乱码的字符。确实不是外行能解决的，专业人士微眯起眼睛，而且比他预想的还复杂不少。  
  
“它死机之前你在做什么?”  
  
“没什么，只是……浏览网页而已。”  
  
“电脑里存有什么重要的东西吗？”  
  
瑞秋摇摇头，艾登的话让她不禁皱起眉，有些担心地问:“不能说重要......但电脑总归是比较珍贵的东西。怎么了？”  
  
“不是什么大问题，我记得你周五下午没什么课？那你明天下午三点左右就可以来取了。”测试性地敲了几下键盘后，艾登关掉电脑，为这件修复工作安排好时间。“难度不大，我奇怪的是，它不像常规的系统故障，也不是人为攻击。我只是需要点时间来找出真正的原因。”  
  
瑞秋的脸上闪过一丝犹豫的神色，不过还是缓慢地点了点头，她相信帮她解决过许多问题的艾登。商量好价格后女孩就离开了，艾登也没有多待，他再次点燃烟，从车库里开出他沾了泥的老桑塔纳，驶往与瑞秋相反的方向。  
  
近来总是溅起水花的路面今天终于变得干燥，也是时候把车擦一擦了。从五年前艾登第一次见到这个家伙，他就一直确信没什么污浊能真正覆灭它鲜亮的光泽，也得益于艾登对它的珍视，几乎是每擦洗一次，这辆黑色的桑塔纳就会重返一次青春。  
  
但如果让他也回到过去，回到他刚来到小镇的时候，在开往工作了五年的修理店的路上，艾登想，还是慢慢变老更有吸引力。  
  
  
“你今天比往常早啊，艾登。”他把车在店门口停稳时，正迎上在开卷帘门的亨利道奇的问好。艾登简单地耸耸肩略过这个话题，随后走上前，来到亨利身侧。  
  
“我今早碰见你的女儿了，准确来说，她来找我。”艾登说，“她的电脑出了点毛病，但却不愿意让你捎到店里？”  
  
中年男人的视线从手中的遥控器扫到艾登背着的电脑包上，接着碰上他的眼睛。在对方略显关切的眼神里，亨利叹了口气。  
  
“你知道的，这段时间我们有些小矛盾，但昨晚，”亨利顿了顿，“瑞秋和我吵架了。唉，青少年啊，经年累月的问题全攒在这个年龄爆发……不过如果我少犯一些错，现在我们就不会觉得这么难以理解彼此了。”  
  
亨利的后半句话和卷帘门缓缓上升的声响混在一起。等到两人都走进店铺，声音平息之后，艾登才开口，“你做的很好，不管何时都有机会做的更好。”他拍拍亨利的背，“她不会一直生你气的。她想亲自把电脑给我，可能只是因为这样更方便，嗯，技术人员和客户之间的沟通？”  
  
艾登说的是真心话。他不清楚亨利经营了这家修理店多少年，但他知道从他来到这里开始，那家伙就一直是个认真的老板兼员工，再加上负责的父亲。独自把女儿培养成人对一位单身爸爸来说有多大的压力，艾登没有体会过，但他完全能够想象。  
  
瑞秋在那时就常来店里“探班”，陪她的父亲，又或者鼓捣一些自己的小玩意，久而久之她和艾登也就熟悉起来。艾登发现，这个姑娘身上的许多特点遗传自她的父亲，又在不同的个体中融合出新的力量。  
  
这对父女过得像模范家庭。不过最近，道奇们有了点矛盾，两人似乎僵持到现在也没有解决。再融洽的关系也会有分歧和误会，艾登想，而且，这可是该死的青春期啊。  
  
“也许吧。但是，”亨利一边回答一边在手机上检查清单，语气低沉下去，“我们当时情绪太激动，甚至把电视给弄坏了。今天我还得去买一台新的。”  
  
艾登在他那张堆放着各类零件的宽大工作桌上放好电脑包，察看完旁边货架上分类好的物品后，他问道：“我能不能帮上什么忙？最近没有多少东西要修。”  
  
亨利笑了一声，从屏幕上抬起头，“哈，谢了，伙计，但它坏得该死的厉害，已经没法修了。另外，有三辆车今天最后检查一遍，洗干净就可以送走了。你最好去露天区看看。”  
  
艾登点点头，不再去想什么样的争吵才会把一台电视毁到无法修复的程度。最初他凭着还过得去的修车水平留在店里，但随着他在电子器械和设备方面的惊人能力展现出来后，亨利便决定把修车行的服务范围扩大。  
  
店里原先的机械在艾登的改装下灵便了许多，他也陆续解决了不少客户各类设备和电器的故障。现在这些都已稳定下来，成为艾登工作的一大部分。  
  
“对了，”他往后门走去时被亨利叫住，“晚上七点半萨利家的院子有聚餐，烤肉，你来吗？她让我一定要转达你不可。”  
  
略微思索后，艾登嗯了一声答应下来，接着问道:“瑞秋来吗？”  
  
“我不清楚，可能会吧。”亨利皱着眉，手掌摸过自己的寸头，那让他看起来有些焦虑，“......好吧，等会我打电话问问她。”

  
  
私法制裁者快步踏上面前的一段阶梯，离天台仍剩最后几段要走。他面罩下的呼吸明显地急促，除了他几乎是在跑上楼梯的事实外，还要归功于大楼里不久前才结束的一场恶战。  
  
昏暗的红色应急灯光让楼梯间显得更加逼仄，终于推开了顶层的门后，艾登左手摘下面罩，大口呼吸着楼顶的空气，那把伯莱塔在他的右手中微微反光——光源是地面上散乱的霓虹痕迹，他脚边的几条偏短并且头尾相连，而前方一些长长的弧线甚至延伸到了平台的边界。  
  
艾登微微眯起眼睛，他看不出这些涂抹藏了什么信息，这最好别是个玩笑。  
  
“你让我上楼顶就是为了看这个？”  
  
他记得自己声明过，今晚是他的个人行动，那家伙最好别牵涉进来。但当艾登在资料到手后划过手机屏幕，准备停电提供掩护时，一条扎眼的讯息一下子挑起了他的不安，只有两个字，“楼顶”。  
  
艾登信任讯息的来源，除此之外还有其他因素影响着他的判断，而就算仅有“信任”二字，在他的世界里已是难以言说的分量。他皱了皱眉，但没有犹豫，在如期而至的黑暗中奔向了楼顶。  
  
“先别着急嘛，”信号那头的声音带着惬意，仿佛对刚才大楼里发生的事一无所知。“往前走几步，你的左边有梯子，爬上去，一直到楼梯间顶上。”  
  
私法制裁者关上身后的门，看了看四周，帽檐下的视线最后停在十几米开外、周围唯一比他脚下这座更高的大楼上。他知道对方就在附近。  
  
天空中的星星稀稀落落，地面上的灯光则汇织出了虚拟的白昼。这个高度，大楼的玻璃外墙冷冽而神秘，对面楼顶上的信号灯在他的绿眼睛中闪烁了几秒。  
  
艾登照做了，他不惊讶地发现，梯子通往的小平台上也有一些那样的图画。他用力向上攀，最顶层的平台果然也以同样的方式被装饰过。  
  
“然后，艾登，”对方的声音微微压低，“站到靠边的位置，我画了一个圆圈在那。”  
  
他走到圆圈处，转过身来，三个平台上原本散乱的线条从这个视角完美的连接在一起，这些弧线平整光滑，在黑夜中高调地萦绕着粉紫色的光——勾勒出他的样子。  
  
经典的私法制裁者装束，帽子上还有狡狐的图标，没有戴面罩，毛衣的高领挡去了一点脸部的轮廓，他平和地望进另一个艾登的眼睛，嘴角似乎带着微笑。在艾登的头像下方，有一行漂亮的英文：  
  
“Happy Birthday”  
  
耳机里只剩高处寂静的风声，但艾登还能听到自己叹气似的呼吸，他的手指无意识地摩挲着枪柄，目光仍在那些线条上流连。  
  
倏地，一团火光在那栋大楼上绽开，紧接着一个流星似的身影跃过空中，在艾登面前轻巧落地。  
  
青年站稳身体，脸上挂着藏不住的笑容，走上前一把抱住了艾登。戴着红色毛线帽的脑袋凑在他右肩，这比西雅图的海风温暖更甚的气息笼罩住了艾登的感官。  
  
“戴厄辛，”他终于缓慢地开口，左手轻轻环住青年的腰，声音低沉，“谢谢你。”  
  
戴厄辛深深吸了口艾登肩膀上皮革的气味，他抬起头，发现私法制裁者和他的霓虹版一样在微笑着。  
  
中年人向来沉默寡言，平静和冷淡则是那对绿眼睛的常客，而戴厄辛看见过艾登卸下防备的面庞，他没法用语言形容那眉毛和嘴唇的线条。艾登是因为自己而安心的事实，更是攥着他的心脏毫不放松。  
  
所以他画下来了，用超能力者的笔触勾勒出这幅刻进他记忆的神情，而现在，这副笑容近在咫尺，平静且宽慰地肯定了戴厄辛的成果。  
  
他觉得自己真是该死的幸运。  
  
“......戴厄辛，别这么看着我。”艾登在愣怔的青年面前别开视线，他的左手回到了他的身侧。  
  
戴厄辛眨眨眼，而不远处大肆作响的警笛打断了他即将出口的话。这些警察简直像列车长一样准时，青年无声地嘀咕着，他不得不与艾登拉开了一些距离。  
  
与此同时，这片区域的电力席卷着夺回了主权。艾登拉上面罩，转身扫视下方聚集起来的警车，“这下好了，我本来可以在条子来之前离开的。”他皱眉斜睨着戴厄辛，不过语气里并没有责备的意思。  
  
在私法制裁者来得及说出他独断、坚定、不容异议的对策之前，戴厄辛抢先一步。他突然一手抱住了艾登的腰，力气大得惊人，蓝色的像素颗粒开始在他背后汇聚。  
  
“那边还没有警察，抓紧我，”戴厄辛朝高楼的另一侧偏了偏脑袋，笑容十分可疑。危机感涌上艾登的神经，但为时已晚。  
  
“我们用飞的。”  
  
﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉  
  
艾登的钱包里存着一张照片，画在地上的私法制裁者霓虹涂鸦，总会朝他微笑。但这一次艾登打开钱包，透明的塑料薄膜后却只有皮夹朴素的黑色。  
  
那张照片不见了。  
  
“银行卡还是现金？”艾登猛地抬头，敲打着键盘的收银员淡淡地看了他一眼。  
  
“现金，谢谢。”他清清嗓子，从钱包里取出钞票递了过去。艾登怎么也想不起来他上一次取出照片后又放在了哪里。  
  
也许他是真的老了，记忆力衰退不过是年龄增长的赠品而已。  
  
艾登走出超市，购物袋里装着他答应自己的新水杯和食材。他很快在停车场找到了那辆桑塔纳，他在驾驶座坐好，把手提袋放在副驾驶的位置。当他双手搭上方向盘时，几分钟前闪现过的画面突然变得格外清晰。  
  
艾登永远不会忘记那幅作品，也不会忘记后来耳边呼啸而过的风声。他被横抱着越过夜空时身下的景象，落地后抑制不住的颤抖，还有戴厄辛插科打诨似的安慰，至于那小子突发奇想的后果，那倒是之后的事了。  
  
严格来说，那其实不是照片，边角处的编号和“21:42, Thur, May 2nd, 2019,”的日期都表明，那是张监控画面的截图。艾登记得的不止这些，需要的话，他能回忆起那画面上的每一个细节——不如说，他无法忘记的是那一天本身。  
  
他驶离了停车场，方向盘上的手指渐渐收紧。

  
  
泳池旁架起了篝火和夜灯，隐隐照亮平静水面上的倒影。伴随围坐在野餐桌旁的人们的谈话声，蛐蛐有节奏地鸣叫着。瑞秋和她的朋友在烧烤机上忙碌，派对的主人在厨房里准备小菜，而亨利坐在房屋后门的台阶上，啜着啤酒。  
  
该死的。他在骂自己，他看了眼他女儿的背影，又转过去看着闲谈的人们。瑞秋冷淡的态度一直让他的心情难以放松。  
  
早上 ，她只是简短地嗯了一声就挂了他的电话。而十几分钟前他加入派对时，瑞秋似乎已经待了一段时间，对他的到来没有一声招呼，甚至也没有点头，迎接亨利的只是没有情绪的一瞥。  
  
那通十几秒的电话是他们今天唯一的交流。亨利很担心，他知道这状态不会一直持续下去，但这次争吵带来的伤害，也许是无法弥补的。  
  
他被歉疚，悔恨，和无奈困扰，不只是为了自己的女儿，还有使他做出改变、几乎是重新生活的那个人。他觉得该做些什么，也许说句可能没有用的道歉，但亨利只是坐在那，皱着眉咽下了一大口啤酒。  
  
昨晚，当他意识到他和瑞秋在对峙时，情况已经开始失控了。  
  
起居室里剑拔弩张的氛围并不安静，他们在离彼此几米远的地方直直地站着，呼吸因为激动的情绪而有些急促。  
  
“为什么？”瑞秋先开了口，尝试从先前的争吵中抓回理智，但她压下声调的话语刚出口，脸上就不自制地露出一个带着嘲讽的笑容。“你逃避了那么久，但我和你不一样，你为什么要强迫我？”  
  
亨利紧紧盯着她的眼睛，“这不是强迫，这是保护。你不知道我有多不想让你陷入危险吗？”  
  
“哼，”女孩轻蔑地笑了一声，撇开目光，“危险？在一个出于团结而设立的超能力者团队里，还是一个和平无事的小镇上？”  
  
“你应该明白张扬行事的后果，为什么你不能把事情想清楚一点？”发现自己几乎是在怒吼，亨利顿了顿，再开口时声音柔软了一些，但仍皱着眉，“听着，你和那些孩子......不一样，好吗？你懂得保护自己，而不是像他们那样，为了出风头去冒险。”  
  
瑞秋抬起眼睛和他对视，眼神更加坚定，这是亨利没有预料到的。而那里面还掺进了另一种情绪，一种他没法识别出来的情绪。  
  
“爸，我们不是为了出风头。”她一字一句地说，“我太渴望拥有这样一个团体，我们正视自己的特别，一起努力去正面地、真正地帮助其他人了解超能力者。至少我明白，他们理解我。”  
  
瑞秋停住了，她深吸一口气，接着说，“而你一直都没有。”  
  
有一瞬间，亨利不知道该说什么。他张大眼睛瞪着他的女儿，最后挣扎着，宣泄出他的愤怒：“我不理解你？你知不知道我从前都经历过......”  
  
“你都经历过什么？”瑞秋生硬地打断了他，显然也被激怒了，“你不应该总是陷在过去，你到底为什么还在害怕？联保部早就已经垮了！”  
  
“正是因为你没有经历过那些，你才不明白我们有多需要保持警惕！不只是联保部，你不会不懂的，所有的偏见、歧视、恐惧，仅仅是一个奥古斯汀的死就能化解的？”  
  
“这就是为什么我想要加入他们！”瑞秋上前了一步，“总有人需要去搭起那座桥。”  
  
“而我不希望那个人是你，我不希望你置身危险。”话题似乎被绕进了循环，而亨利固执地站在那，全身肌肉紧绷，语气坚决，甚至带着在瑞秋看来有些可笑的威严。  
  
“该死，你知不知道你在说些什么？”女孩攥紧拳头吼道，已经忽略了语言的问题，“你为什么那么自私，还和那时候一样胆小？难道你的歉意和后悔是假装的吗？”  
  
瑞秋还没说完，她看到自己的父亲在发颤，她用平静的、却更加有力的语气接下去：“你忘记戴厄辛罗尔了吗？汉克，他的努力真的不值得被延续下去吗？”  
  
她沉默了，但不是因为她掀开了底牌，或者没有更多东西要说，而是因为她父亲的脸上聚起阴云，右手手掌中冒出丝丝火光。  
  
“不许那样叫我。”每个词仿佛都在咯咯作响，被亨利用力地从牙齿间挤出。  
  
几乎没有犹豫地，瑞秋的右手也缭绕起红光，尽管她从未想过它会被用来面对她的父亲。她不愿意事态真的演变到那个地步，所以当叫嚣着的热量驱使她扬起手臂时，她仍在控制着，等待亨利的反应。  
  
事情就在那时发生了。女孩还没来得及出手，亨利就在那个瞬间化作一团烟气冲过来。紧接着，她感到右臂被狠狠撞了一下，瑞秋叫了一声，痛楚和那股冲击力让她向后跌倒。她聚起的火光脱手而出，击中了旁边的电视。  
  
一切安静下来。亨利愣在原地，盯着电视屏幕上惨不忍睹的破洞，因高温而融化变形的金属正伴随着难闻的气味咝咝冒烟，述说着自己的遭遇。  
  
直到瑞秋挣扎着起身，他才回过神来。他局促伸出的手在半空停住，瑞秋眼眶中的泪水一下子扼住了他碰她的勇气。  
  
他的女儿咬着嘴唇转头离开，而他发现自己有许多念头却无法开口。  
  
那股烧焦的气味并没有持续多久，就被烤肉的香味替代。亨利抬头，发现是艾登拿着盘子站在面前，把自己拉出了回忆。他吸吸鼻子，终于感受到肚子里翻腾的饥饿。  
  
“你怎么现在才到？”艾登在他身边坐下时，亨利问道。盘子被放在两人中间，盛着小块的汉堡肉和牛肉，旁边的叉子看上去像是为他准备的。  
  
“去开市客买了点东西，接着回家把它们放好。我走路来的，”艾登朝亨利身旁的几罐啤酒偏偏头，手已经自觉的伸了过去，“因为我知道会有酒喝。”  
  
“啊哈，是，那就谢谢你帮我拿食物了。”亨利叉起一块汉堡肉，但没有马上放进嘴里，他转动叉柄打量着这块肉，就像在做品鉴它的准备，“瑞秋烤的？”  
  
艾登点了点头，嘴唇正贴着啤酒罐的开口。他不确定这话题合不合适，今早他们已经谈论过一遍，但如果亨利愿意说的话，他并不介意再聊一次。  
  
不过，没有，亨利只是把它放进嘴里嚼了嚼，用鼻子发出带着赞美意味的哼声，然后接着吃下一块。  
  
艾登无声地呼出一口气，正准备享用烤肉时，背后响起的声音让他顿住了，  
  
“你终于来了，艾登。”他回头，屋子的女主人端着两个盘子从后门出现，对他热情地笑着。  
  
“还有五分钟才七点半，萨利......不算迟到。”艾登也笑了，低头瞥了眼手机，“那是什么？闻起来还不错。”  
  
他指的是萨利手中的盘子。亨利和艾登没有忘记留下让人过路的空间，她于是从艾登左侧走下台阶，让他们能看清盘子里的东西，“南瓜饼和秋葵，可不只是‘还不错’。”  
  
“喔，上一次吃你做的南瓜饼是什么时候了？我可以现在就拿一点吗？”萨利点点头，在艾登伸手叉南瓜饼的时候，她微笑着开口：“你知道的，如果你没有错过之前的好多场派对，你都该吃腻南瓜饼了。”她对着亨利眨了下眼睛，“以后是不是每次我都得让亨利转告你才好？”  
  
“不，”艾登摇摇头，美食带来的享受在他的脸上浮现，“我吃多少次都不会腻。”  
  
一声无奈的叹气和几句闲聊过后，萨利让他们拿了些食物，随后端着盘子去了野餐桌那边。亨利微眯着眼，看看萨利的背影，又看看他的同事。  
  
“她人真好。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“她一直对你特别好。”  
  
“这我也知道。”  
  
虫鸣和人声填补了随后的沉默，艾登望着夜空，语气和目光一样平静。亨利叉起一块秋葵，决定用食物来抑制自己说些什么的欲望，他从不过问艾登，这次也一样。  
  
也许他们都没有找到令自己满意的生活，而旁人无法了解个中原因——这个想法在亨利的脑袋里打滑了一下。是吗？艾登可能是带着这种秘密的缺憾来到小镇，那么自己呢？  
  
亨利发出一声唏嘘的笑，他们碰碰杯，分别喝完了罐中的酒。

﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉

“什么时候的航班？”  
  
“不，你真的不用去机场，而且那是私人飞机。相信我——”  
  
“那你要让我在哪里看着你离开？这里，今天——”他犹豫了一瞬，“还是现在？”  
  
深深吸了口气，这几秒的停顿没有让他接下来的话显得迟疑，反而引出了坚定的承诺：“我会回来的。”  
  
青年没有回答，侧着脸让人看不清他的表情，但那皱起的眉头显然在思索什么，他眼神摇晃着，嚅动的嘴唇欲言又止。“听着，艾登皮尔斯，”他终于开口，“我知道我们都面对着什么。我们——我们得搞清楚这些，行吗？不要做承诺，如果我们都成功了，我们总会再见的，不管在哪，”他走近了一步，紧紧盯着对方，“对吗？”  
  
他的嗓子紧了紧，发出声音变得有些困难，但他又深吸了口气，短促而沉稳地开口，“对。”  
  
对方似乎笑了一下，“那就是这样，我们没什么好说的了。只是......”青年拉近他们之间最后的距离，手指抓住了艾登的衣领，“最后一次？”  
  
告别出乎意料地短，但对他而言绝不容易。  
  
“最后一次。”他把徘徊在嘴边的“也许”咽回腹中，然后闭上眼睛，向前低头。  
  
﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉  
  
艾登又一次在闹铃响之前醒来，这一次不是因为溜进窗帘的阳光，而是敲打着玻璃窗的聒噪雨点。聒噪，也许他不应该用这个词的，晴朗给昨晚带着酒气回家的他黏上了一身汗水，而一场清爽的雨正是今早艾登需要的。  
  
该死，他昨晚倒头入睡前甚至没有洗澡。艾登把腿从闷热的被子里挪出来，随手在胸口一摸，不出所料地收获到让人心烦的黏膩手感。他叹了口气，终于决定睁开眼睛，起身去完成昨晚本该完成的事。  
  
啤酒当然无法撂倒常年与酒精作伴的艾登，昨晚他意识清醒地回到家，随即就被汹涌的疲倦感席卷。尽管如此，习惯使然，这场安眠并没有持续太长时间。  
  
雨，又是雨。站在花洒下时，艾登想。一瞬间他仿佛能听到集装箱顶上暴雨肆虐的声音，而他把湿透的衣服扔在一旁，拖着沉重的身体走进淋浴间。但浴室里听不见一点雨声，外头这场雨也远不及暴雨——芝加哥深沉的黑夜早已离他而去了。  
  
给吐司刷了些芝麻酱，艾登接着把七成熟的煎蛋和随意加热过的培根夹进两片吐司中间，随后用保鲜膜裹住刚成型的三明治，在上面压上切菜板。十分钟，艾登在餐桌旁坐下，啃着刚洗好的苹果，再过十分钟他就可以享用三明治了。对他而言，压过的三明治无论外观还是味道都比简单拼凑的几样食材来得更好，他不介意等一会儿。  
  
艾登空闲的手划开手机屏幕，不错，中雨转晴，温度适宜。当他的视线移动到日期上时，他咀嚼的动作顿了顿。  
  
2025年5月2日——今天他该51岁了。艾登摇摇头，用什么打发呢，又一听啤酒？  
  
下午太阳会慢慢蒸干一早上存留的水分，结束工作后，他可以去附近的公园逛逛，再散步回家，给自己做些好吃的。这意味着他最好走路去上班，艾登轻哼一声，让他的桑塔纳休息一天也不错。  
  
从家到修理店路程不算很远，但他还是决定在路上吃掉三明治。那把惯用的黑伞似乎被他留在店里了，昨天忘了带回来，没关系，家里还有伞。艾登起身，把没吃完的苹果放进盘子里，走向前门旁边的储物柜。  
  
事情就是在那个时候发生的。  
  
他发现他的黑伞躺在柜子上方，伞面是干的，而搭扣散着，看起来完全像是进门时被他随手放在了一边。  
  
  
“不，伙计，”亨利遗憾地摇摇头，“如果你说的是前天你撑开晾在工具箱旁边的那把伞的话，昨天我关店的时候它已经不在了。我以为你早就把它带了回去。”  
  
“我不记得我有把它带回家，真的。”艾登盯着瑞秋的电脑屏幕，手指在键盘上敲打，没有抬头，但亨利可以看出他有些沮丧，不知是因为这件事还是那台电脑，多半不是后者，他想。  
  
“你相信你自己老化的大脑吗？我的答案是不。昨天我还搞丢了一张照片，天，我才51岁呢。”艾登接着抱怨，语气里带着几分无奈。亨利笑了笑，把刚用过的躺板放回原位，一边扯下工作手套，一边朝他的同事走去。  
  
“好吧，我承认我比你年轻不到哪去。”他双手抱胸，斜倚在艾登工作桌旁的墙上，“也许过几年我也会，像你说的一样，总是搞错事情。不过，艾登，你确实才51岁，”亨利打量着对方嘴角的皱纹，“这些小事可完全没法阻止我们再认真的活个几十年，不是吗？”  
  
艾登耸耸肩，放松地叹了口气，“也许你说的是事实。”他没有继续下去，可能不是因为他被说服了，而是他刚刚成功解开瑞秋的电脑，注意力被壁纸吸引了去。亨利瞥一眼女儿的电脑桌面，一瞬间好像有什么东西撞了一下他的脑子，滚落下一堆碎石。  
  
那是一副飘扬着的巨大黄色旗帜，两只背靠背的黑色鸟儿占据了它的大部分面积，看上去像是用喷漆画出来的。背景里的蓝天空旷无物，它一定是被挂在很高的位置。当然，亨利很清楚这面旗帜挂在哪，也知道是谁画了那个图案。  
  
亨利走近一些，他发现艾登在观察这张图片，但不是用人们看画时欣赏和探索的眼神，艾登只是安静地看着，撑着脑袋的右手遮住了鼻子以下的部分。  
  
“没想过你会对涂鸦感兴趣，”亨利先打破了沉默，还好，这段沉默不算长，“觉得这画有意思？”  
  
艾登的右手从嘴上挪开，“我知道这幅画，不，准确来说，不能算知道。我在西雅图待过半年，出差，这位......艺术家，他的画满城都是，我见过不少。”  
  
“你去过西雅图？这可是件大新闻，”亨利拍了拍艾登的肩膀，先前爬上心头的一丝不安已经消退，“事实上，我就是从西雅图来的。这个画家......是啊，我也知道他。”  
  
艾登笑了一下，“看起来那座城市的每个市民都知道这个人，”他顿了顿，像在检索着这个名字，“戴厄辛罗尔，是吗？”  
  
“嗯，”亨利犹豫着，但还是决定说出口，“对大部分人而言，他不只意味着墙上那些漂亮的涂鸦，他做过很多......好事。”  
  
“是的，我听说过那些。”艾登点点头，“他声望很高，不管是对于普通人还是超能力者。他的支持者都快形成组织了，只不过他们从来没有一个正式的名字。”  
  
“我不知道，也许就是‘旗子’(Flags)？言简意赅。”  
  
他们都被“旗子”逗笑了。笑声停止后，亨利接着说：“这么说瑞秋也是个‘旗子’了，她一直很崇拜他。”  
  
“是啊，看得出来，”艾登指了指电脑屏幕，柔和、怀旧的神色里，藏着一丝亨利察觉不到的情绪，“哪个青少年没有偶像呢?  
  
而她似乎选了对的一个。”  
  
  
瑞秋按照约定来到店里时，艾登不在。她扫视一圈这家看着她长大的修理店，只发现自己的父亲站在一台火红的标枪前方，操纵着正将汽车升高的机器。他显然也看到她了，还没等瑞秋考虑好如何开口，亨利就帮她解决了这个难题。  
  
“呃，艾登出去接一批新零件了，你的电脑已经修好了，在他桌子上。”亨利指了指艾登工作桌的方向。瑞秋肯定知道艾登的桌子在哪，他只是找不到什么动作可以比划了，“他说他在电脑里给你写了报告。”  
  
瑞秋没有和他对视多久，说了声“谢谢”就径直朝工作桌走去。亨利的神经开始收紧，他把那辆标枪停在离地两米半的位置，深吸一口气，手指搓了搓自己的工作裤，才终于决定说出口：  
  
“关于那个社团，”亨利不由自主地提高了音量，他的眼神来回扫过地板，最后抬起来看向瑞秋，她的女儿转过身，也在看着他。  
  
“那个社团，我想......你为什么不去试试呢？”亨利发现在第一句话出口后，剩下的就不再那么困难，“你的学校肯定会庆幸他们通过了这个社团的成立，因为有你们这样一群，这样一群勇敢的人。”  
  
瑞秋好像愣住了。隔着六七米的距离，亨利没法完全看清她的表情，但几秒后，他的女儿终于对他露出了这两天来的第一个笑容。  
  
“谢了，爸。不过，”瑞秋转过头去察看她的电脑，“现在加上我，我们也只不过有四个人而已。”  
  
亨利也笑了，仿佛卸下了肩上的重担。  
  
“好吧，那看来你们还有很多工作要做呢。”

2019年12月5日，晴，西雅图鲑鱼湾。  
  
这里是那辆将三名囚犯由柯登礁转移至华盛顿州北部军事监狱的押运车任务失败的地方。随后降临的灾难惨痛而沉重，鲑鱼湾的人们一度认为这是无法逆转的厄运，最终却迎回了他们的希望。  
  
因为从灾难而生的不止痛苦，还有一位英雄——  
  
这里是戴厄辛罗尔的家乡。  
  
男人下了汽车，砰的一声关上车门。这声响在这空阔的草地没有得到回音，远处却传来了几只徘徊的海鸥的呼声。这是个温暖的冬天，平静的海面映着西雅图标志性的暖红落日，艾登见过不少次这样的景象，但唯独今天，海平线与天空融成一团橙黄色，他由衷地觉得这格外的美。  
  
欣赏落日不是他此行的真正目的。没过多久艾登就找到了他的地点：一个不起眼的屋顶平台，只不过“不起眼”的特性已经被一块高调的广告牌掩盖了。  
  
是的，就是这里。  
  
戴厄辛提到过这块广告牌，但也仅是提到，艾登没有看过照片（也许根本没有），他们也从未聊过“去戴厄辛的家乡看看”这样的话题。现在艾登终于决定动身前来，他有些惊讶，那家伙轻描淡写的一句话，他竟然记得这样深。  
  
广告牌右边画着一个微笑的男人，眼前的面容与记忆里他曾浏览过的图片对上号后，艾登能确定，这是戴厄辛的哥哥，瑞吉。他的眼神没有落在看他的人身上，而是坚定地望向远处，无言却充满力量。  
  
艾登不是第一次惊叹戴厄辛的涂鸦造诣了，他从未给出过实实在在的评价，但也从未掩藏过神情中的赞美。身处此地，他能想象出戴厄辛松开喷头，向后稍退几步，抬起眼观察自己刚完成的画作的模样。那双褐色的眼睛回到了艾登脑海，他深吸一口气，走到看板的左边。  
  
这幅涂鸦比刚才那幅小一些，用色也更少，却丝毫不逊色。橙色的瑞吉咧嘴露出一个大大的笑容，左手搭在身边同样笑着的蓝色戴厄辛肩上，巧妙地丰富了这幅涂鸦的，是瑞吉背后的蓝鸟标志，这标志艾登在戴厄辛许多件牛仔夹克之一的背后见过，此刻它蓝白相间的翅膀向两边铺展，仿佛给瑞吉插上了天使的羽翼。  
  
天使，艾登咀嚼了一下这个词，他知道在那小子心中，天使和瑞吉唯一的差别，就是它们没有陪伴他长大。  
  
戴厄辛没有和他说过很多瑞吉的事，却句句深刻。有时，感觉到这是一场需要回馈而不是单方面倾诉的对话，艾登会缓缓地敞开心扉，说一说他的家人。他以前在闲暇时会载他们去芝加哥的波尼游玩，最小的莉娜坐在后排摆弄和她形影不离的毛绒玩偶，有时和杰克森一起迸发出一阵孩童的欢快笑声，而艾登稍稍侧头，副驾驶座上的妮琪会与他交换一个心照不宣的微笑。  
  
他没有略过他们最后一次驱车前往波尼的经历，这已经不再是回忆起来会让艾登攥紧拳头的创伤，相反，他平静地叙述着，仿佛自己只是个飘浮在车窗外的目击者。在经历过那么多无法悔棋的抉择之后，他选择用一个更开阔，也更坚定的视角来看待自己的过去。  
  
“这一切就快要走到终点了。”艾登补充道，“至少，我的终点。我马上就会做完我该做的事，仍有数不尽的在等待被完成，但也有数不尽的人会站出来，行使自己的力量。”  
  
一小段恰到好处的沉默过后，戴厄辛才开口，他的针织帽躺在大腿上，鬓角的碎发在夜风中不住地晃动。“你会去看看你的妹妹和侄子吗，在这一切结束以后？”  
  
艾登想要脱口而出一个肯定的回答，但这个想法很快被压了下去，他绿色的眼睛仍旧平静，视线却不自主地下垂，漫无目的地扫视着下方的建筑与街灯。“不会，我想。但也许......也许在我确保了一切安全之后，那会是很长的一段时间，我不确定。”  
  
戴厄辛的目光从头顶的夜空移到艾登的侧脸上，他们位于太空针塔的顶部平台，一个最初被艾登一口否决，现在看来反响却还不错的约会地点。他皱起眉，半张着嘴唇没有发出声音，直到终于克服下这阵犹豫后，他才发现他撑在身侧的手掌不知何时握成了拳头，“你总得找个地方去不是吗？我的意思是，一个你觉得安全，又不会影响其他人的地方。可能——”  
  
他停住了，他确实没想好接下来的话要怎么开口，与此同时艾登也抬起头迎上了他的目光。艾登的帽子也取下了，深棕色的短发服帖地打着小卷，没有了帽檐掷下的阴影，这张平日里有些冷淡的面容显得柔和了几分。他约莫猜到戴厄辛想说什么，从他对这家伙的了解和对方正在天台边缘局促晃动着的双腿，以及略微颤抖的声音来看，他的猜测没有错。  
  
“来找你，嗯？”艾登抛出一个简单的问句，他看到戴厄辛的眼睛中有什么东西闪了一下，那对皱起的眉头随后松开，但神情还是有些紧张。  
  
“对，来找我。”并且留下来。戴厄辛没法说出后面的话，他的意志把他的声音闷了回去。这太不切实际了，即使他看起来一直随心所欲，总能设法实现他的目标，但仍有太多事情无法强求，比如瑞吉，比如艾登。  
  
他没有能力，也没有理由。  
  
出乎戴厄辛意料的，他们对视了一会，然后艾登的右手移过来，碰了碰他的左手指尖，接着中年男人好像笑了一下，声音低沉，但每个单词在戴厄辛听来都清晰无比：“我会考虑的。”  
  
这是个对双方来说都有些自私的请求，但该死的，艾登实在没法就那样拒绝，说不定机会真的在某个拐角等待着他。  
  
直到艾登的手碰到矗立的石板，他的思绪才从太空针塔的夜晚回到鲑鱼湾的夕阳来。他没费多少力气就找到了这座靠近海滩的山崖，那之后，他不知道自己已经在这里驻足了多久。  
  
山崖上的两块墓碑面对着大海，一块刻着“瑞吉罗尔”，而旁边的，也就是艾登身前的这块，刻着戴厄辛的名字。他很清楚没有任何一位罗尔躺在泥土中，石板上也没有除了名字以外的其他信息。因此比起“墓碑”，“纪念碑”可能是个更好的称呼，不是雕刻精美立在护栏里面的那种，而是放在这个他们会喜欢的位置，供想念他们的人拜访的朴素石碑。  
  
“尤金和费曲告诉我，他们把你带来了这里。”他轻轻地单膝跪下，手指仍停留在石碑上，“是个好选择，不是吗？毕竟一开始这是你为瑞吉选的地方。”  
  
山崖并不算高，艾登可以从这跳落到沙滩上而不受伤，并且这里的视野极为宽阔，没有其他地形或者建筑阻挡，一望无际的大海能让人探索目力的极限。沙滩向东北方向弧形延伸，勾出鲑鱼湾的一半，分布在那个区域的多是小规模的厂房，艾登的上一个目的地就是它们其中之一。在海湾的另一半，也就是山崖的西边，房屋更少并且分散了很多，其中一间带着明显原住民特色的大房子格外引人注目。长屋，艾登回忆起了戴厄辛曾经是如何称呼家乡那幢意义特殊的建筑物的。  
  
从长屋升起的轻烟逐渐变淡，与橙红色的天空相融，这幅宁静景象唤起的想法像一星火花，在艾登脑海中闪过——如果他们的愿景全部得以完成，现在戴厄辛会站在旁边，作为带艾登前来的人，脸上自豪的笑容明显在说着“我告诉过你吧”。  
  
他一定会带他来这里，如果艾登最后真的“来找”戴厄辛的话。  
  
但他确实是回到了西雅图，在他了解了这里发生的事之后。与上一次前来不同的是艾登更为急切且精确的目的，他甚至放下了在芝加哥为自己的退场而进行的善后工作，因为他的努力似乎突然失去了部分意义，即使来了西海岸，他也不确定能否弥补分毫。  
  
艾登落在石碑上的目光混合着怀旧和迷惘，仿佛他正在一场对话里，被期待着讲述一个久远的故事。事实上，艾登确实希望自己说出许多他该说的话，他不需要知道它们有什么意义，也许让西雅图的海风将他的声音和戴厄辛的名字裹在一起本身就是一种意义，他在脑海中有意无意冒出的念头间磕磕绊绊地寻找，却还是没找到某个能接上他先前的招呼的词汇。石碑的冰凉感染了他的指尖，不经意地，仿佛有一条细流从接触的位置悄然滑入，随后浮现的又是那双褐色的眼睛。  
  
恶境中的沉默艾登早就运用自如，一语中的和讳莫如深都是良好的外壳。但当他需要卸下防备，表达爱与信任时，沉默也常常不合时宜地悄然袭来。艾登索性闭上眼，任由那双眼睛在微妙的沉默中越显清晰，再逐渐蔓延到鼻子，嘴唇，直到一张笑容狡黠的年轻面庞被记忆勾画出来。  
  
随后，那条细流化作海浪，温暖地将他包裹。他看见这张脸，他看见它在西雅图的高楼上与自己近在咫尺，眼中闪烁着渴望与惊叹；他看见在街道上，一个灰色的雨天，在伞下狭小的私人空间中，那双嘴唇凑过来与自己的相接：他看见它与他相融在湿热的空气里，汗水在那道鼻梁上反射着台灯昏黄的光；最后，夜风吹拂，他看见太空针塔上这张脸展露的隐忍、不安、期待，他的心跳便和那时一样恍惚了一拍。  
  
艾登的手指则坚定而缓慢地下移，凭着触感找到了刻文的左端。他沿着第一道凿痕划下一竖，随后向右上方移动，走过一道半圆，接下来的一切都不再需要思考，艾登任由意识在回忆中漫游，同时手指庄重地依序划过石碑上的每一个字母，仿佛这些让他铭记得如此之深的线条也是由他亲手刻下。  
  
手指离开石碑之后，艾登睁开眼睛，站直身体，他突然明白了他在做什么。他用记忆绘出了一幅画像——因为每一丝情感的流动都能被捕捉，它缺乏实体，却更为鲜活动人。当艾登将他宣誓般划出的名字放在这幅画像下方时，他不可避免地想起一行霓虹色的字迹，和在它上方的私法制裁者的笑容。  
  
“我说过，我会回来的。”仿佛要打破双方的沉默一般，他低声、无奈地说道，随后咬紧牙关，余晖抚过的深潭似的绿眼睛映出那行名字，期待着一个回复。  
  
艾登在那伫立着，但海浪声反复连绵，温柔而不可阻挡地推远了沙滩上的一切——以及他无法等到的那个答案。

﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉

情调单薄的灰色铺满了窗外的天空，与天色配套的，是聒噪地敲打着玻璃窗的雨点。然而这还不够，电视传出的、被雨声衬托着的播报员的惯常腔调，让房间内的艾登更加燥郁不安。  
  
“在旧金山的骇客团体DedSec公布了惊人的文件后，此前一边倒向联保部的舆论已发生大幅度扭转，支持戴厄辛罗尔及超能力者的呼声越来越高。若被泄露的文件属实，既联保部及其负责人奥古斯汀确实策划了陷害戴厄辛罗尔的阴谋，那么这无疑是对超能力者立法进程的公然挑战，而联保部从文件泄露至今还未发布过任何官方声明......”  
  
看到自己亲手挖出、并早已心知肚明的真相被一遍遍揣测和报道，他只觉得麻木。  
  
_不，我根本不想听到这些。_  
  
“......联保部大楼外的大规模示威还在持续。从现场转播来看，示威者的热情仍无消退的趋势。尽管如此，据西雅图警方称，人群迄今尚未与现场警员发生任何形式的暴力冲突......”  
  
仿佛锁定的摄像机般，他的眼睛对焦着屏幕无法移开。抗议者挥舞的双臂将他拖进人群，在四周一片嘈杂中，扩音器掷出的口号格外清晰地敲击着他的鼓膜，而此刻他却无法从那些鲜亮刺眼的标语中分辨出哪怕一个字母。人群拥挤但不混乱，可他却被扑面而来的压抑攥住，仿佛在汹涌的人潮中逆行。  
  
_我得离开，我得离开。_  
  
周遭的声音却不顺他的意，压倒似的将他围在中央。“我们不需要联保部！”......“还回我们的英雄！”声浪一阵强过一阵，将窒息催化成了愤怒与不甘。  
  
_该死——让我走。_  
  
克服那巨大压力的过程像是永恒，但在那一瞬间，在艾登得以抬起手臂拨出路线的那一刻，所有的声音与景象突然消失了，他仿佛被抛进另一个空间，仍在不住地挣扎——  
  
艾登睁开眼睛，面前是浑黑的电视屏幕，他的腿被直直透过窗玻璃的阳光晒得发烫，而起居室被大片大片地染成了夕阳的颜色。  
  
下意识地，他抱怨自己为什么没在打盹前拉上窗帘。但当他从沙发上起身，顺手捎起咖啡桌上没喝完的波旁时，艾登发现，尽管阳光让人更为燥热和困倦，那些只有受光照才能被察觉的细尘飘浮得却如此安宁，如此不管不问，仿佛正因为它们渺小，才能不被任何事物阻挡。  
  
这平常的景象似乎被注入了魔力，让他也平静下来。放缓的呼吸之中，艾登注意到了什么，有些不寻常的念头爬上来，轻柔地抓挠着他的神经。  
  
_太安静了，这周围太安静了。_  
  
没有过路汽车的声音，没有周五傍晚的欢闹，艾登趿着拖鞋来到门边，准备去草坪上转转，从不怎么舒适的小睡中清醒过来。他不确定，自己是否真的能在生日当天得到一场安静的落日作礼物。  
  
他很快意识到，他的礼物远不止这些。台阶上坐着一个人，一个他没有立刻认出的背影，但只是在短暂的瞬间之后，他的记忆就被调动起来。是的，尽管荒诞无比，但他不会认错，这个背影在过去的六年没有淡化一分，也许未来也不会。  
  
随着艾登走近，那个人转过头来。黄昏给他的周身镶上光圈，也模糊了他的五官，可那张脸上的笑容是那么真切，喜悦里掺着半分调笑。他没有戴帽子，黑发柔顺地反射着阳光，解开的衬衫纽扣露出一小块胸口。天，这不能该死的再真实了。  
  
直到他来到他身边，艾登仍未从错愕、怀疑、和惊喜中缓过神来。  
  
“戴厄辛。”  
  
他本该全然质疑自己是否清醒，但当他说出这个名字，当他缓缓坐下，当他终于看进那双褐色的眼睛，一切——不管是现实还是幻觉——对他而言都无所谓了。  
  
他还是那么年轻，丝毫没有被年岁改变；但他不一样，艾登感觉到戴厄辛的左手覆上他脸颊，六年，不短也不长，皱纹爬上就不会褪去，所幸艾登也从不在意外貌的问题。但此刻，仿佛流逝的时间正从他的触碰中还原，一阵酸楚涌上艾登心头。  
  
“我比我想象的，事实上，比我听说过的任何故事提到的，都醒来得晚很多。”戴厄辛开口，现在他的笑容已经平息，经年累月记忆的沉淀在那双眼中慢慢现形。他停顿了一会，手掌缓缓下落。此刻艾登无法考虑其他事物，能够再次听到戴厄辛的声音，对他来说已经意味着太多。“我甚至不知道该不该用‘醒来’这个词。之后，我不记得我花了多少时间来......找到你。”  
  
_所以我的大脑并没有出问题，我现在看到的是真的，可某种程度上，又不是真的。_艾登嘴唇分开，好像要说些什么，但似乎什么都不合适。你过得怎么样？不是他能理解的生活方式。你怎么找到我的？也不是合适的问题。你之后打算怎么办？不行，戴厄辛怎么会知道自己该怎么办？  
  
逐渐意识到真实情况后，艾登有些惊讶于自己的平静，但其实没什么好惊讶的，他只不过开始像自己该做的那样反应——像私法制裁者该做的那样反应。思索片刻，艾登短暂地闭上眼，随后又一次与戴厄辛对视，情绪从绿眼睛中渗出，他最后只是简单地开口：  
  
“我想你了。”  
  
标志性的笑容又爬上戴厄辛嘴角，但创伤早已烙下，在一张如此年轻的脸庞上映着不该有的沉重。不过，年龄绝不是衡量痛苦的唯一尺码，他们比谁都明白这点。  
  
接着艾登被拉进一个怀抱，一如他49岁生日那晚，他的脑袋凑在他右肩，比夕阳温暖更甚的气息将他包裹。而这次艾登没有隐忍和犹豫，他把那瓶波旁放在一边，抬起双臂紧紧回抱住戴厄辛。“我也是，还有......”他听到青年紧贴着他的侧颈开口，“对不起。我没有做到。”  
  
艾登深吸一口气，拍了拍青年的后背，然后小心地从怀抱中脱开，双手安抚似的握住戴厄辛的肩，“不，”他的声音坚定而平和，“你做的很好。即使我，即使我那时不在你身边，我知道你绝不会轻言放弃。”尽管艾登很清楚他在做什么，这感觉还是有点奇怪——和戴厄辛谈论他本以为永远不会再说出口的事，就好像戴厄辛还_活着_一样。  
  
只不过世事难料，不是吗？但如果他更深入地调查了联保部，而不是到了事后才去深挖缘由呢？如果他留在西雅图哪怕多一个月呢？如果他主动提出帮助戴厄辛呢？......曾经有一段时间他沉浸在假想给予的自责中，仿佛那些“他本可以”做过的事真的可以再被选择，而二次站在分叉口的他，真的能预期每一条路的后果。  
  
他曾经的所作所为不是正好印证了这种固执吗？他不该是那个反抗命运，企图影响自己和他人人生的逆行者吗？他预测，阻止，扼杀或是扭转，这难道不是私法制裁者恒常的行事吗？可每当他尝试去解开某个人的结、让生命线像他需要的那样延展，他便亲手将某人推入命运的拐角，而他与他们都不知道，那后面究竟是新的人生，还是薄板下的深渊。  
  
不论怎样，总有一些目的让他继续战斗，一些世俗、平凡、却有无穷力量的目的。但问题是，何时收手？  
  
艾登的眼神颤抖着，眉头紧皱，目光仍和戴厄辛紧紧连接，他接着开口时声音有些沙哑：“我们没有第二次机会。我深知这个事实，但，我......”他无法抹除深切的遗憾，即使是在他放下以后，“我欠你一句对不起。”  
  
戴厄辛没有说话，他嘴唇半开，眼神混合着懊悔、恼怒、与理解，那份不甘和恐惧藏得很好，好到艾登差一点就没有辨认出来。  
  


他叹了口气。

  
“这远没有那么简单，是吗？”艾登的手移到戴厄辛的后颈，抚摸着那的头发，“你终于找到我，排除所有不可能，我们一起生活下去，事情不是我想的这样，是吗？”  
  
他犹豫了，鼻尖的酸涩又添几分，尝试几次过后终于成功地开口：“我是凭着执念来到这里的，艾登。”眼泪终于模糊了他的视线，“我再过不久就得离开，去到我也不知道是哪的地方。”也许从此完全消失，他没有说出来。  
  
“你只是个平凡的鬼，对不对，”他现在就像个肥皂剧男主角，艾登心知肚明，但无论平时的他怎么看，戴厄辛怎么看，他都不会停下。因为，该死的，他不会再有下一次机会，下一次见到这双眼睛、触碰这张脸的机会。他把戴厄辛拉得更近，闭上眼，感受到轻扫而过的不均匀的呼吸，艾登将嘴唇贴上去，缓慢地，坚决地，那微小的摩擦仿佛把时间静止在了此刻。  
  
等到他们终于分开，额头抵着额头，他空闲的手已经捧住戴厄辛的脸，拇指拭去滑下的泪水。艾登接着说：“甚至都不像以前的你一样，你没有超能力了。”艾登仍闭着眼睛，但手掌下肌肉的牵动告诉他，戴厄辛笑了。  
  
“没错，”他闷闷地开口，仿佛被磨损的声音透露出些许释然，“但我还是能做很多其他事情。”  
  
一瞬间那些小插曲的缘由全部都清晰了起来。艾登无奈地叹了口气，终于明白他的记忆原来一直都是无辜的。“你是不是拿了那张照片，还动了我的伞？”  
  
他手掌下勾起的嘴角幅度更大了，“我还趁你睡着的时候看了你的手机，没想到你会因为这个打碎杯子。还有瑞秋的电脑......但那是不小心的。”  
  
艾登也忍不住勾起嘴角，“做了那么多乱，你的心愿完成了吗？”他的手掌缓缓下滑，直到拇指可以自由地勾勒年轻人嘴唇的轮廓。  
  
戴厄辛在深呼吸，气流从他的手指边擦过。“是的，艾登。”他的手掌覆上他的手背，没有动作，只是单纯地相贴，任由热度在皮肤间流淌，“我一直希望你能原谅我，但其实我们都需要原谅自己。只不过，你真的做得很好。”  
  
“去看看储物柜，”他轻声道，“我得走了。”  
  
  
艾登睁开眼睛，面前是浑黑的电视屏幕，他的腿被直直透过窗玻璃的阳光晒得发烫，而起居室被大片大片地染成了夕阳的颜色。  
  
他没有抱怨汗湿的裤子，也没有去管咖啡桌上没喝完的波旁，而是带着恍若隔世般的神情，径直走向前门旁的储物柜。  
  
在那儿，他的黑伞规规矩矩地躺在柜子上，而伞下，像是怕被风吹跑似的，压着一张照片。他取出那张照片，沐浴在夕阳之下，霓虹色的私法制裁者微笑着，平静地看向他——  
  
“Happy Birthday”

——The End——

**Author's Note:**

> So the "forgotten one" is never, ever, truly forgotten. He is remembered through various ways, and various kinds of emotions, as long as that spirit lives on. (not this specific spirit in the work though)  
A true happy ending, from my persepctive.


End file.
